1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting a liquid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
As molecular biology develops rapidly in recent years, pathological variations and biological mechanisms of various diseases may now be studied and investigated at a molecular level. Moreover, prognoses of diseases may now be performed based upon subtle, molecular symptoms of the diseases.